Snowy Fulfillment
by NomadicOne
Summary: In the snowy wastes of Winterspring, a chance encounter gives two people on different paths a chance at finding not just their way, but themselves as well. One Shot!


A/N: I do not own the game nor the races, if I did, well, there would be some MAJOR changes to many things. And all my time in life would be gone. So, I guess it's an over all good thing that I don't own them, unless of course you want me distracted and/or dead. Ahem...ENJOY!

**Snowy Fulfillment**

Snow fell from the sky at an ever increasing rate, blurring the landscape into indistinct shades of gray, turning trees and dead fall into lurking shadows that bore silent witness to the passage of a bipedal figure and it's quadruped companion. The figure moved slowly, but with purpose, taking careful footing to avoid becoming ensnared, or worse, by the blanketed terrain. The snow made a soft hissing noise around the humanoid shaped mass, keeping both it, and it's clearly feline shaped companion, constant company.

Pausing atop a small rise that had been cleared of trees, the figure reached up and pulled back the heavy, fur lined hood, revealing the well tanned face of a human male. His eyes were a deep blue, sharp and clear as they scanned the valley before him. Snow fell readily atop his chestnut colored hair, soaking it quickly as it melted, running in thin rivulets down his face and the back of his neck.

The man muttered softly, shivering slightly as the cold water ran down his back. "Have I mentioned recently how much I hate the cold?" he asked, his voice a soft, baritone whisper.

The white leopard spotted cat looked up at him, it's intelligent eyes searching the face of it's master, as if inquiring why he'd stopped.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice, I know this was my idea," he replied to the look, giving his pet an affectionate smile as he ran a hand over the cat's head, his fingers paying particular attention to the sensitive spots behind the ears.

His efforts were rewarded by a pleased growling purr, the giant cat nuzzling the man's hand. They'd been hunting extensively for the past few weeks, after having taken the ship from the Eastern Kingdoms and crossed the breadth of Kalimdor. Rumors of abundant skinning as well as a reclusive sect of riding trainers that worked solely with the majestic Frostsabers having piqued the hunter's interest.

Taking a deep breath, the man pulled his hood back up, taking a moment to wipe the water from his face as he did. "Let's keep moving, my toes are freezing," he said, barely conscious of his habit of talking to the cat. They'd been together for so long, he'd come to think of her as trusted companion rather than a simple pet, which included talking to her as if she was able to respond.

The wind whistled and surged past them, causing the man's cloak to whip violently in it's fury, then just as suddenly as it arrived, it died down. As he lowered his arm from his face the sounds of a nearby battle reached his ears, before being lost once more as the weather began to grow restless again. "That doesn't sound good," he murmured, reaching down and touching the cat on the shoulder, taking a knee next to her.

He peered into the blowing snows, vainly attempting to sight the location of the fight, but unable to do so through the white curtain of snow falling before him. "Keep an eye out, Spirit," he ordered, closing his eyes and concentrating a moment, casting his sight forwards.

The snow still obscured much of the valley floor, but in his minds eye he was able to make out a half dozen furbolgs viciously attacking someone that was using magic in an attempt to stave them off. Dismissing his spell, he opened his eyes and cursed quietly, his brow furrowed. "Don't get involved, Jace; this isn't your fight," he ordered himself, struggling with indecision a moment.

Finally he looked up in the direction the fight was taking place. "This is NOT going to end well Spirit," he complained to his furry friend, as he carefully unslung his bow and nocked an arrow that was tipped with a wickedly barbed head.

"Okay, let's do this. You get their attention, I'll bring the pain," he ordered Spirit, barely having to wait for the cat to comply with his command.

The man followed his pet quickly down the slope, keeping an eye forward as well as to the ground as he bound and leapt to a vantage point he could open fire from. Flashes of blue pierced the white, alerting him to the exact location of the fight and giving him a better perception of how close he actually was. Jumping down the remainder of the slope, he landed heavily, bringing the bow up to his face as he did. His eyes tracked back and forth a moment, mentally cursing the snow for hiding his targets. The sound of Spirit's roar only heightened his sense of urgency, hearing his friend enter energetically into the fray nearby.

As if by his command, the winds once more died down, giving him an unblocked line of sight onto the impromptu battlefield. The magic user had been driven to the ground, a hand up to ward off the blows that were raining down on her. Spirit had tackled one of the furbolgs, her powerful jaws locking tight onto the creatures throat as her hind claws horribly raked it's midsection.

He took careful aim at the lead furbolg, letting his arrow fly true into the monster's side, causing it to howl in agony. With a grim smile, he pulled three more arrows from his quiver, nocking them quickly and letting them fly as well, each one hitting a separate target. Having drawn their attention, he knelt and placed a trap at his feet. "Come and get me ugly," he taunted, taking a few steps back, firing off a few more shots as he did.

The furbolgs rushed at him mindlessly, howling in pain and rage as they did, ignoring the sprouting arrows that appeared in their bodies. As the lead monster crossed the jaws of his trap, it sprang shut and erupted with a mighty roar, flames racing outwards and engulfing the rushing creatures. Still they pressed forwards, flames searing off their fur as they did, intent upon killing the one that had brought them such pain.

Cursing loudly, Jace jumped back from their rush, thwocking an arrow into the face of the closest furbolg, causing it to pitch forwards onto it's face, dead before it stopped it's sliding momentum. Dropping his bow, he pulled a pair a daggers, spinning on his lead foot and slicing parallel lines into the next furbolg before dodging deftly aside and planting a kick into it's backside, sending it crashing into the nearby tree face first.

"Behind you!" came a strained shout, though the words were heavily colored with the pain such an action caused her. Ducking instinctively, he just barely avoided the swinging paw that had been aimed for his head, but the second, upward arcing set of claws, gashed long trenches into his back. With an unceremonious grunt, he was thrown forwards, snow all but blinding him for a few critical moments.

Rolling violently to his right, he blinked furiously, attempting to clear his sight. "SPIRIT!" he shouted, barely catching sight of the fearfully sharp claws headed for him. He desperately shoved his left hand dagger upwards, hoping to wound his attacker into missing. The gambit paid off with unexpected dividends, as the finely honed blade plunged deeply into the furbolg's groin.

Though he'd struck a mortal wound on the beast, it's final blows also struck home on the hunter, rending his leather armor and laying open the delicate flesh beneath. Hissing through his teeth, he struggled to keep his consciousness with him, even as the furbolg collapsed lifelessly atop of him, causing him further agony as his battered ribs creaked ominously, then broke with a trio of sharp cracks.

Blood rushed and thundered in his ears as he struggled to breath and shove the dead weight off of him. Clenching his teeth, Jace shoved the body while he rolled in the same direction, hoping to use the small bit of leverage he had to spring himself free. For a long moment, it appeared as though it wasn't going to be enough, until with painful slowness, the body slowly began to overturn, flopping over with arms splayed out in the trampled and bloody snow.

With a thready groan, he sat up, his hand clutching his bleeding side. Spirit was mauling the remaining furbolg viciously, giving the monster no chance at survival. Sheathing his daggers, he got to his feet, legs shaking slightly with exertion and pain, looking around for his bow. He found it lying in the snow a few feet away, thankfully with no obvious signs of damage. Holding it tightly in his hand, he turned to try and find the focus of his rescue, locating her as she was getting to her feet, though she staggered a bit as she did.

Jace moved as quickly as his battered body would allow, reaching her side before she could collapse back into the bloody snow. "Easy lady, I got you," he said gently, slinging one of her arms across his shoulders and supporting her weight.

"Th...thank you," she said, lips chattering from the cold and fright of the fight they'd just survived. Her accent was odd, but no more so than the blue skin and graceful horns that started at her temples and swept back on her head.

He put his arm around her, wincing as he did so from his injuries, "You're a draenei, right?" he asked, more to keep his mind working than for any lack of knowledge.

"Yes, and you are a human," she replied dryly, giving him a weak smile.

"Right, dumb question," he said sheepishly as they staggered back in the general direction of the well traveled road. "So, what's your name blue?" he tried, shifting her weight slightly, causing lances of fiery pain to race through his torso.

His groan forestalled an answer by the woman, her luminescent eyes widening as she finally caught sight of the wounds on his chest. "You are hurt!" she exclaimed, pulling back from him so that he would stop.

Jace gave a yelp of surprised pain as he doubled over, "That didn't help much, Blue," he growled giving her an offended look. Spirit nuzzled her master, licking his hand in support, her ears flicking in annoyance at the woman who'd accidentally hurt him.

The woman limped closer to him, her hand reaching out and touching the arm that was covering his side, her eyes closing in concentration as she did so. An arcane symbol appeared on her forehead, a light blue nimbus glowing faintly around her hand.

"Hold on just a second," Jace said in a warning tone, taking a precautionary step back. He'd heard various rumors about the mysterious and alien visitors to Azeroth, but this was the first time he'd come into direct contact with one. They'd been said to have healing powers, granted to them by some mysterious gods long forgotten or dead, not that he'd ever had much dealings with gods, living or dead. Now, he'd just come face to face with an example of that power, and he wasn't sure exactly where truth ended and fiction began.

His legs suddenly held his weight easily, while his breathing was pointedly less labored. Pulling his arm back, he found the wounds on his side to be healing before his very eyes and in a matter of seconds, they were gone entirely. "How'd you do that?" he asked, raising a curious look to the strange woman he'd rescued.

The woman wavered on her feet, swaying unsteadily, before stumbling forwards, her legs giving out from the pain and exertion. Jace lunged forwards, encircling her around the torso and keeping her from hitting the ground. He took a knee, cradling the woman as carefully as he could. "Thank you Blue, for what you did, but you should've used that on yourself first," he said, finding himself in a position of debt to the woman.

"Always help those in need," she replied softly, her eyes lidding as she spoke.

"Yeah, well, an attitude like that is going to get you killed...or worse," he muttered, pulling a swath of bandages from his pack and doing his best to dress the woman's wounds with one hand.

As he worked, the snow once more to began to fall in heavy curtains, soaking the pair mercilessly. "We're not going to make it to Everlook, it's snowing too hard for that. I've got a camp nearby, it's not much, but it's going to have to do for the moment," he told her, tying off the bandage as gently as he could. She didn't flinch with the efforts, instead giving him a steady look, as if curious about his motivations.

"You would trust me?" she asked directly, holding his eyes with her own.

The strangeness of her eyes captivated him, they seemed as contained pools of pure energy that gave off little to no light, yet still conveyed a sense of warmth and compassion he'd rarely seen in any living creature. Cocking his head to the side, he let an eyebrow raise curiously, "Isn't that a question you should be asking me?" he countered, bracing himself while he slid his arms beneath her legs and under her torso.

She responded by leaning into him, encircling his neck with her arms and allowing herself to be carried. "Your eyes are warm, friendly; though they have seen much pain," she told him, looking out into the heavily falling snow.

"Blue, you have NO idea," he said darkly, pausing for a moment and scanning the terrain. Pulling his lower lip in, he let out a trilling whistle, calling Spirit back to his side.

Master and pet looked at one another for a long moment until Jace slightly jerked his head towards their hunting camp. Spirit shook the snow and water from her fur, then bounded off almost playfully into the snow, leaving a discernible trail behind her.

"She is well trained," commented the woman.

Jace smiled affectionately, "Some days I wonder if it isn't her that has ME trained, Blue," he responded, carefully picking his way to the camp.

"Cashmira, not Blue," she told him, cuddling closer to his chest for warmth.

"Wish we'd of met under better circumstances, Cashmira, but my name's Jace. That white, wet cat with spots up there leading us is Spirit," he told by way of introduction.

They stopped at the base of a high hillock, Jace pausing a moment to set her gently back to her feet. "Here we are, watch your head on the way in," pulling back the fur flap from the entrance and showing her the way in.

The hide and skin covered entry way actually disguised a shallow cave into the hill, a natural chimney formed at the rear of the cave. It was obvious something he'd taken great care and time with, as the stone walls were mostly covered with cured hides to help insulate the inside from the elements that raged in Winterspring. The fire pit had an iron cooking bracket over it, a small kettle hanging from one of the trio of hooks.

Spirit had already curled up into a small pile of furs and was fastidiously cleaning her fur, enjoying the warmth of the dying embers still in the fire pit. She eyed them closely as they entered, only closing her golden orbs once Jace had resealed the entrance to their little hidden camp.

"Have a seat while I put some more logs on the fire for us. Hadn't expected to come back here so soon or I'd of left it going," he told her, showing her to another pile of furs as he grabbed some wood from the back of the cave.

"Thank you, for...assisting me," Cashmira said, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered.

Jace paused for a moment, studying her intently as he laid the wood on the fire, before nodding slowly. "No problem," he told her finally. Reaching behind him, he pulled a battered leather backpack. He flipped the top open and rummaged around for a moment inside, the clinking of glass bottles faintly filling the air as he did.

Shaking his head, he got a look of consternation, muttering to himself as he searched deeper into the pack. "Could've swore I had some left," he complained, then sighed heavily and looked up at her. "I'm sorry, Cashmira, I thought I had some healing potions left. Must've used them up with that last run in with Brumera," he told her apologetically.

"Anyways, I do have some bandages left, so that should hold us over until this storm breaks. In the mean time, you're going to need to get out of those wet clothes or you're really going to get sick," he ordered, cinching the backpack closed and pulling the middle of the three packs out, opening it with an experienced hand.

He produced a fur lined cloak and a set of robes that practically shimmered with arcane symbols. "Here you go, they should fit you until your clothes dry," Jace told her, handing her the garments.

She brought a hand up to push back a water soaked lock of jet black hair that had fallen into her eyes. "You warn me of helping others, yet you do so without a second thought. How is it that we are so different?" she asked him, accepting the clothes with a nod.

She deftly untied her belt and began to shrug out of her robes, barely catching the sight of Jace as he jerked his head around and back so fast he smacked his head on the fur lined rock wall.

"Whoa! Warn somebody before you go doing that!" he said, blushing furiously and shielding his eyes with one hand as she stripped out of her wet garb, the other hand vigorously rubbing the red spot on the side of his head.

"Doing what? I was simply changing..." she began, confused and concerned for the man at the seeming discrepancies in his words.

"It's not exactly proper for a woman to get all naked with a man unless, well, they really KNOW each other, ya know?" he asked, sighing as he did. It'd been a very long time since he'd felt like an adolescent with any woman, yet there was something strange about her, comforting and alarming at the same time, and it completely unbalanced him.

Shaking her head, she gave him a slightly frustrated sigh. "No, I do not know. It seems that I have much to learn yet about the male of the human species," she told him, gratefully pulling on the robes and cloak, almost reveling in their warmth.

"I am clothed now, you may open your eyes again," Cashmira said, smiling at him as she watched him open a cautious eye. Waving her fingers at him in greeting, she stifled a giggle at his offended glare.

"Don't feel too bad, you're the first draenei I've ever really met, well, had more than a passing conversation with at least," he countered, once more riveted by the way she looked, her possessing blue eyes staring into the bright heart of the fire between them. "So, if you don't mind me asking; what was it you did back there? You know, with the healing and glowing symbol thing?" he asked her, wondering about the odd way he was feeling and if it had anything to do with her magic.

Cashmira smiled warmly, "It is called the Gift of the Naaru and it allows my people to share the light with any living creature, showing them that darkness does not yet prevail," she explained, her eyes staring deeply into his as she did. Her words held a type of fervor that gave him the impression that it was something she held very dear to her.

Jace pulled his own wet travel clothes off, hanging them from wooden hooks he'd installed into the rock ceiling near the back of the cave. Reaching for hers, he did likewise, taking the few moments to digest her statement. "Well, it sure comes in handy, whatever the gift is. You still should have healed yourself first though, those furbolgs tore you up pretty good before me and Spirit got there," he said, retaking his seat across the fire from her.

Her answering smile seemed ageless, giving her exotic and alien beauty a more pronounced mystery. "My people believe that helping others takes precedence over our own individual well being, so by becoming injured while rescuing me, your needs far out weighed my own," she explained carefully. She reached out and touched his leg, her eyes never leaving his. "Thank you, for saving me," Cashmira said, her voice and expression showing the deep of her sincerity at the gratitude.

His brow furrowed at her words and actions as he tried to correlate her demeanor with that of what he was accustomed to, and finding it extremely difficult to do so. Jace shook his head, but didn't move from her surprisingly warm touch. "I can't say that I've ever met anyone with quite that outlook before, Cashmira. I'm not sure how to react to it, but," he paused and gave her a crooked smile. "You're welcome, I'm glad I was there," the man told her honestly, finding himself drawn to her open and earnest nature.

She laughed lightly at his statement, her smile broadening as she did. Her face was finely featured, with high cheekbones and a nose that was thin and well defined. The jet black hair swept back on her head, barely crossing over an eye and gave her blue skin a strange vibrance, a vibrance that was only heightened by the odd light of her eyes. "Take it as it was given, nothing more, Jace," she assured him, removing her hand and sliding slightly closer to the fire.

Jace took notice of her actions and placed another log on the fire, earning him a grateful smile. Leaning back he watched her for a moment, his mind wandering back to the strange power she had. "So, the dranaei are favored with the Naaru?" he asked, picking up a stick and absently poking at the fire.

Once more she smiled distantly, nodding as she did. "Yes, they rescued my people from the darkness and eternal slavery, if not total extermination, at the hands of The Burning Legion."

The mention of the demonic crusade set a deep scowl onto Jace's features, his idle playing with the embers ceasing as his eyes unfocused, his mind lost for the moment amid harsh memories.

His response startled her, "I have said something wrong?" she asked him quietly, puzzled by the man's reactions.

He blinked rapidly, banishing the memories once more, the concern in her voice yanking him back to the present. "Hmm? Oh, no, no; not at all. I've...encountered The Burning Legion before is all. I'm sorry, for the pain and suffering they must've caused your people," he told her, his voice subdued but meaningful.

Cashmira gave him another small smile along with a nod of appreciation for his words. "Another time perhaps you will tell me of your meeting with them? I would like to hear of it," she encouraged, watching as his demeanor stiffened ever so slightly, then relaxed.

The man nodded woodenly, "Some other time maybe, but this isn't the best place to share old war stories," he told her, forcing a smile to his face. Luckily for him, Spirit chose that moment to remind him of his overdue obligations regarding her feeding schedule.

She made a low, growling noise that came across as more that a bit inquisitive and forceful, her right paw reaching out and playfully batting him.

The pair laughed at the sudden tension breaker, with Jace giving Spirit an affectionate scratch beneath her jaw. "Yeah, yeah; I know it's supper time, you bottomless pit. Let me guess; Sagefish Delight again?" he asked her, opening the small wicker chest nearby the pile of furs she'd claimed as her own.

He pulled out a small, oil cloth wrapped bundle, which promptly caused Spirit to lick her lips in anticipation. Their interaction caused Cashmira to laugh quietly. "You can understand her?" she asked, having met few hunters with such a close bond with their pet as Jace had with Spirit.

Jace shrugged, handing a large chunk of the fish to Spirit, who despite her size, took it gracefully from his hand with her powerful jaws. "Mostly, although we've had our fair share of misunderstandings. I just seem to know what she's thinking and I've found that she can do the same with me. It's kind of hard to explain, but it's just something we do," he tried to verbalize the link they shared, knowing it went far deeper than he could hope to explain.

Cashmira nodded, taking his words at face value, smiling as he playfully tossed chunks of fish to his friend, for they were far more than just master and pet. "What are you doing in Winterspring?" she asked finally, the smell of the Sagefish making her own mouth water slightly.

"Hunting mostly. Lots of skinning to be had out here, with not a whole lot in the way of people. We've had our fill of people recently," Jace told her with a frown, shaking his head once more, he smiled and broke off some of the fish and extended it out towards her. "But, that's another story for later. In the meantime, let me ask you the same thing. What are you doing out here? You're hardly outfitted for cold weather, much less dealing with those Winterfall furbolgs out there," he returned, swinging the kettle over the fire to heat up the water. "Tea?" he added afterwards, giving her a moment to contemplate her own answer to the question.

"You will think me foolish," Cashmira said finally, letting the kettle heat up entirely before answering. She accepted the cup of steaming liquid gracefully, murmuring her thanks as she held the cup in her cold fingers, letting it's warmth seep into her fingers as easily as the steam entered her nostrils.

He chuckled at her response, "Blue, I already think you're foolish. It's not everyone that comes out here like that," he assured her in good humor, relaxing into his pile of furs, sipping his own mug of tea.

She gave him a wry smile, "Please, do not call me Blue, it has...unpleasant memories associated with it, none of which are complementary," she asked him politely, earning her a chagrined nod of acquiescence from him. "My thanks," she told him, staring into the fire a moment before continuing.

"I had a companion that I was traveling with, a druid of some note amongst the night elves," she began slowly, unsure of exactly how to explain her reasons. "It was his dream to assist a small tribe of furbolg called the Timbermaw."

"I've heard of that tribe, but we've kept our distance from them so far," Jace noted, giving her a puzzled expression. "How does his dream affect you though, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked. "Were you guys together or something?"

Cashmira frowned at the questions, struggling to find the proper words for her answers so that he could understand. "We traveled together, is that what you mean?" she asked him, not sure how it was important to him.

Jace blushed again, realizing how badly he'd misinterpreted her words. "Um, not EXACTLY," he stammered, clearing his throat. "Were you two...erhm, in love?" he asked, his voice quiet. 'Why is this BOTHERING me?' he yelled at himself mentally.

She blinked, then smiled brilliantly, comprehension flooding her face. "No, no; nothing of the sort. We simply traveled Kalimdor together, helping those that might have a need for assistance. I believe he had a betrothed in Darnassus," she explained, unable to subdue a small giggle at the man's obvious discomfort with the topic.

"Oh," muttered Jace, suddenly unable to meet the woman's eyes, lest he further embarrass himself. "That still doesn't exactly explain why you were trying to take on that camp of furbolg on your own," he added, forcing himself to meet her eyes once more.

"That, takes a bit more explaining," Cashmira said, looking troubled for a moment. "He was, killed, a few weeks ago, in a battle against a Legion outpost near Ashenvale," she said quietly, bowing her head in respect.

Jace nodded, wincing as he spoke. "Yeah, I'd heard of that place. Me and Spirit hit some of the wandering patrols in the area a while back. We didn't realize how entrenched they were at the time or we'd of taken more time to root them out. I'm sorry," he told her softly, reaching forward to touch her leg in sympathy.

Her hand covered his, "Thank you, it means much that you understand," she told him, keeping her hand over his.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, listening to the random popping of the logs that sent small embers swirling up into the air. She searched his face, taking in his masculine beauty, finding him to be rather handsome and forthright, traits she'd not noticed in many of the humans she'd met in her travels.

She rubbed his rough knuckles as she continued, enjoying the company of another for the first time in weeks. "He gave his life to help me defeat an eternal evil, though it wasn't truly his fight. It is tradition with my people that an enemy of a friend become an enemy to us as well. I know it is difficult for you to understand, but this is something I MUST do, if for nothing more than to allow my friend's soul to rest in peace, knowing his work was done," Cashmira explained, remembering well Jace's words not so long ago.

Her explanation made him feel guilty and uncomfortable, her noble gesture flying in the face of all he'd come to regard as the ugly truth in Azeroth. Part of him remembered what it was like to believe in something, to rise to the challenge and hold a position though it be unpopular or difficult, doing so because it was the right thing to do and not because of the profit it would bring him.

Then came the call to duty for Outland, and the living hells he'd personally witnessed there. He'd been wholly unprepared for the reality that had been forced on him there, and the things he'd done not just to survive, but triumph. Some where along the way, he'd lost sight of his ideals, becoming more and more cynical and disillusioned from the never ending battles against an unstoppable evil. His time in Honor Hold had taken it's toll on him, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well, leaving him with a skewed outlook on life in general.

Jace frowned at her, "You realize that this crusade of yours could get you killed? A mage, all by herself, isn't exactly equipped to handle what the Winterfall are going to throw at you," he told her, long held doubts surfacing on what he should do in this situation.

Cashmira nodded solemnly, "I know and accept this, yet it will not change my course. I am not without the means to defend myself and take this fight directly to their chief, nor will I alter my path out of a fear for my life. If he was willing to face death against the Legion for me, I should be no less willing to do so against the Winterfall," she pledged to him, meaning every syllable of her statement.

"The Legion was a threat to every living being on Azeroth, he'd of been an idiot not to fight them with you. The Winterfall are predators, yes, but they're mostly contained here in Winterspring and aren't the threat the demons are," he argued, his brow furrowing as he tried to make her see his point and not risk her life for something trivial.

She shook her head, "No, that is where you are wrong. The furbolg are going insane, most of them having been corrupted by the Legion or their minions. The Winterfall are but one of many tribes that are becoming more dangerous to the Alliance by the day. We must take action now, to help defend the furbolg that would yet be our allies, so that they know they haven't been forgotten. The Legion, and it's influences, are responsible for this madness. It should be our duty to stop them where ever and when ever we are given the opportunity," Cashmira told him passionately, her hand clasping his for emphasis.

Her words struck a deep chord within him, bringing back the passions he'd once felt to do what was right, not just what was easy. He thought about what he knew of the Winterfall that he'd discovered during his hunting excursions, wondering if he'd not lost his mind for even considering this course of action. Jace's shoulders slumped slightly as he sighed, nodding slightly as he did. "Okay, okay; you've made your point, but I just can't let you run off and get yourself killed. You can't bring peace to his soul if you're turned into furbolg chow," he told her, smiling as he watched her eyes widen at his words.

"Do you mean?" she asked, a delighted smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah, I'm coming with you. Somebody has to watch your back when you decide to go charging in," he teased.

Though still wounded, she pushed herself up from the furs and moved closer to him, enveloping him in a warm embrace. "Thank you, Jace," she whispered into his ear.

He found himself almost eagerly returning her hug, enjoying the warmth of her body and the simple comfort her embrace gave him. Rather than ruining the moment with depreciating words or false bravado, he kept his peace and let the moment extend out naturally.

As she pulled back from him, she reached up and gently touched his cheek, her alluring eyes searching his face once more. "Perhaps you will find the peace you seek as well, along side me?" she asked him, though it was obvious she wasn't looking for an answer to her question.

Jace nodded, finding it easy to get lost within the bottomless depths of her blue eyes. Even without pupils, he could see the compassion she seemed to exude. "I hope so," he replied, his voice very quiet.

Cashmira's wounds caused her to wince as she moved, forcing Jace to assist her back to her side of the fire. "I'd better check those wounds. We're going to need to be at our best if we're going to hit the main Winterfall camp tomorrow," he said, motioning for her to show him her injuries.

"You know where their lair is?" she asked, bringing up the hem of the robe he'd given her and revealing her bandaged abdomen.

"Unfortunately, yes. I stumbled across them about a week ago when I was hunting chimera. Let's just say they don't take kindly to strange humans hunting on their territory," he said with a rueful smile. Her bandages were soaked with her blue blood and were in need of being changed once more.

"I'm going to turn around for so you can pull off that robe. Those bandages need to be changed so you don't pull an infection. Furbolg claws aren't very clean," he said, turning slightly to give her some privacy.

Cashmira smiled at his turned back, "You are very concerned of my modesty. Does it bother you to look upon my naked form?" she asked, pulling the robe off gingerly, then picking up one of the furs and covering her chest with it, holding it in place with her arms.

"I am covered, you may turn around now. Thank you," the woman told him, showing him her naked back as she looked over her shoulder at him. "But you did not answer the question," she pressed, giving him a crooked smile as she did.

Jace groaned and rolled his eyes while he pulled some bandages from his packs. "I'm just not used to beautiful but strange women peeling off their clothes, even if I ask them too," he said, ignoring the burning on his cheeks her forward questions caused.

She giggled at him, turning her head back towards the rear of the cave where Spirit lay watching them. "So, you ask many strange yet beautiful women to take off their clothes?" she asked.

He laughed at the question, his hands working very carefully to pull off the used bandages. "Hardly; in fact, you'd be the first. This is going to be cold and might hurt a bit, brace yourself," he warned, picking up a skin of pure spring water.

The water was icy cold yet did little to avert the pain of him cleaning the wounds, even though he was being as gentle as he could. Hissing through clenched teeth, a wave of dizziness washed over her. Blinking rapidly to clear the tears of pain, she forced herself to swallow hard and focus on the spots of Spirit's white fur.

As if sensing her pain and need, the giant cat rose up and slunk towards her, sitting down before her and giving her a questioning mewling growl.

Despite the pain, she smiled at the cat's efforts. "Thank you, Spirit, but I'll be fine," she said to the cat, wondering if she could understand the words.

Her answer came by way of Spirit yawning theatrically than laying down directly in front of her, nudging her leg in silent demand to be scratched and petted.

"Traitor," accused Jace with a smile, pausing in his ministrations to let Cashmira catch her breath before he continued. "She likes you," he told the woman.

"She's beautiful, and her fur is so soft," murmured Cashmira, delighting in the way her fingers ran through the fur and the deep grinding purr that Spirit gave in response.

Jace laughed lightly, "Yeah, she's something special, I'm lucky she puts up with me," he said, then lowered his voice into a mock whisper and leaned closer to her. "Just don't let her know that or she'll be IMPOSSIBLE to live with for the next month," he confided conspiratorially.

Spirit turned golden eyes to Jace, held his gaze a moment, then yawned at him.

"See?" exclaimed Jace, rolling his eyes but joining Cashmira in laughter at their antics. "This is going to hurt, but I'll be as gentle and quick as I can," he warned, only proceeding when he'd gotten a terse nod from her.

He cinched the bandages snug, making sure that her arm still maintained a good amount of motion to allow her to use magic. "Okay, that should do it. How are you holding up?" he asked, pulling her ebony hair back over her shoulders so that it draped down her back once more. The blue hue of her skin fascinated him, for though he'd always assumed draenei to have scales rather than skin, he found the truth to be far different then the rumors he'd tolerated during his time with the Alliance forces in and around Honor Hold.

Jace ran his fingers across her shoulder blade, her hair cascading through his fingers as he did so, an action that caused her to stiffen slightly and giggle. "That tickles," she said quietly, turning her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

When he jerked his hand back and blushed, she smiled and turned to face him proper. "I am fine. My gift will return shortly and I will be able to heal myself so that the pain recedes. Thank you, for your efforts and concern," he told him, deciding not to tease him regarding his seemingly errant touch.

Though he felt uncertain and out of his element with her gratitude, he also discovered that he cared about what she thought of him, a position he was rarely in. "You're welcome, Cashmira," he replied, smiling crookedly at her.

Spirit, rather annoyed that the woman had stopped paying attention to the sensitive spots behind her ears, interposed herself between them, flopping down heavily and demanded both of their attentions. "Spirit!" laughed Jace, grabbing the cat by either side of her head and rubbing it briskly, something she enjoyed greatly having done.

Cashmira smiled in a contented fashion as she watched them interact. For all the gruff and somewhat cynical demeanor, the man truly cared for his friend, for Spirit was obviously much more than a pet to him. She dragged her fingers through the soft but thick fur on the cat's flank, enjoying the close warmth of the pair as well as the spreading warmth from the cheery fire burning alongside them. A wave of weariness crashed into her, causing her eyelids to flutter as she brought a hand up to stifle a yawn.

Jace stopped the playful antics with Spirit, looking a bit abashed as she yawned. "She's got a point, Spirit, we should get some rest for tomorrow," he admitted, picking up the robe she'd taken off and handing it to her. "Get dressed and I'll go get some blankets for us," he told her, moving towards the back of the cave as she got dressed.

"I apologize," she started to say, only to yawn again.

"Nah, nothing to apologize for. We've, uh, had a rough day, wouldn't you agree? Sleep is what we need at the moment. Tomorrow looks like it's going to be plenty exciting enough as it is, let's not sweeten that deal by throwing in exhaustion on top, sound good?" he asked, handing her a blanket made of thickly woven cotton.

"Indeed," she agreed, gratefully taking the blanket from him and returning to her bedding of furs.

She fidgeted with the furs for a few moments, getting them into a comfortable position for her, then laid down on her side and watched him adding logs to the fire. "This is well stocked, you come here often?" she asked sleepily, her eyes lidding as she spoke, her forearms beneath her head.

"Kind of. We use this cave rather than stay in Everlook. Less noise, less people," he said, sighing heavily as he laid down on his back and regarded the ceiling.

"Why do you want to be alone so often? Do you not get lonely?" Cashmira asked quietly.

His answering smile was cynical, "Not lonely, Spirit is the best company I could have out here. I, well," he paused, not sure how to explain, or that he should. "People have a tenancy to be stupid, and I can't stand stupid people, no matter the race," he said finally, deciding to take the chance and trust the woman. "I've seen some great things done by orcs, only to have them looked down on by my allies, simply because they'd been done by orcs. Same goes for the other side I guess," Jace continued, his eyes unfocusing as he dredged up foul memories.

"I was stationed in Hellfire Peninsula, right outside Honor Hold; I was one of their scouts. Anyhow, I stumbled across a Horde patrol getting decimated by some funny looking red skinned orcs. The other three guys I was with laughed, saying how the hordies deserved it," he explained, his tone colored deeply with the disgust he felt over the actions.

"So, me and Spirit broke cover and tried to help the hordies. Those demons never knew what hit them, we broadsided them with everything we had and chased them off," he told her with a fair amount of pride, though the tone of his voice changed once more as he continued. "They had a Tauren shaman with them, and between us, we tried to save the wounded. A few of them would've made it, if the rest of my patrol hadn't shown up," the man said darkly.

Cashmira knew in her heart what he was going to say happened next, it was something that that she'd encountered too many times in the past. Her eyes opened and she watched with sympathy as he recounted his tale, seeing easily how deeply the ugly incident had hurt hurt.

"My 'allies' took the Tauren captive, to 'question' about Horde patrol activities," he said with disgust, almost spitting the words out as if they left a bad taste in his mouth. "They wanted to return back to Honor Hold and leave the wounded to die on the ground like animals. I argued with them about it, tried to explain that it wasn't honorable to leave them to die. They ignored me and headed back to Honor Hold, leaving me there with them, saying that if cared so much to haul them to the Horde outpost myself," Jace said, a dark look on his face.

"I kept trying to save them, but it wasn't any use. They died there on the damned soil of Hellfire Peninsula," he said with a quiet finality, his eyes closed as he recounted his actions that day.

"What happened to the shaman?" asked Cashmira in a hushed voice.

"I'm not exactly sure, to be honest. By the time I went back to Honor Hold, he was dead. They claimed it was due to wounds received in the battle with the fel orcs, but I was there and he wasn't that bad off. So, that doesn't leave a whole lot of options for sudden expiration, nor does it take a magus to figure out the cause, hmm?" he asked sardonically.

She was slightly taken aback by his venom and it must've shown on her face for he immediately blanched. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault and I shouldn't talk to you like it is," he apologized, truly looking sorry for having snapped at her over it.

Cashmira smiled warmly, "There is no need for apologies, I can easily understand your pain over the matter," she said, dismissing his verbal lash out.

"Thank you," he said quietly, his insides feeling warmed by her words and nature. "For understanding. I don't usually talk about this, but with you, I don't know, it's like I've known you before. Does that make sense?" he asked, feeling more than a bit self conscious by the admission, compounded by his worry that he was fawning like a schoolboy over the exotically beautiful woman with him.

The woman met his eyes and held them as she answered, "I do understand, and though I do not fully understand it, I will not dismiss it. Who are we to question the gods?" she asked almost impishly.

He chuckled at her answer, "Indeed. I will bow to your wisdom, oh most revered," he joked with her, earning him a playful scowl from Cashmira.

"At any rate, I wasn't the most popular person at Honor Hold afterwards. In fact, I was labeled a 'hordie lover' for my troubles. So, I wrapped up my mission, gave a rather rude gesture to my commanding officer and made tracks for Winterspring," he continued, glossing over some of the more distasteful moments that had occurred.

The only noise that could be heard in the small cave for several minutes was the muted popped and snapping of the fire. "Thank you, Jace, for trusting me with your story. I will not forget the honor you've given me in the telling," Cashmira said softly, her eyes closed once more, sleep creeping up quickly on her.

"No, thank you, Cashmira," he whispered, rolling to watch the woman as she slept, "For reminding me of who I always wanted to be," he told her, Spirit as his only witness, sleep taking him in it's embrace as well.

A few hours later, Cashmira, who wasn't used to the rigors of sleeping outdoors, shivered her way into wakefulness. Opening a blurry eye, she saw Jace sleeping peacefully on his side, the fire having burned low. Holding her robe tightly to her, she rose and retrieved a few logs for the fire, gently setting them into place so the embers wouldn't fly about. Eying the sleeping man carefully, she smiled lightly and crossed to his sleeping furs, laying down in front of him so that her back faced his torso, pulling his blanket over her as well.

Spirit, not wanting to be left out of such a warm pile, also rose and joined them, shoving her way into the opposite side of his blankets and curling up next to his back. Her contented sigh was matched by Cashmira's as they drifted off back to sleep, warm and snug.

Jace woke early, feeling a bit closed in, though he was long used to Spirit crawling next to him during cold nights. What he wasn't prepared for was the woman that he'd wrapped an arm over, though he managed to not jump up like a surprised child.

"It was cold, I hope I did make you mad by being so forward," Cashmira said, as if reading his mind. She held his arm to her, obviously very comfortable with the position they were in.

He blinked a few times, then laughed lightly. "Um, no?" he said, causing her to giggle in response. "As much as I'd like to stay like this, we need to move if we're going to hit the Winterfall and still make it to Everlook," he told her, though reluctance was obvious in his tone.

Cashmira nodded, releasing his arm so that he could rise. As he started to pull on his gear, she did the same, enjoying the smoky smell her clothing now had. The pair was packed and ready to travel in a matter of minutes, each used to the life of adventuring.

Hefting his bow, Jace regarded her for a moment, then smiled thinly. "Let's move out," he said, holding open the fur flap for her, then following her into the snow.

The sun hadn't fully risen, giving the terrain a grayish, otherworldly feel as they trekked through the woods and hills, staying well clear of the roads. Fog swirled around their feet as they moved, hiding their tracks as they climbed a steep incline. Cashmira looked back, seeing the dark line of the well traveled path far below them. "Shouldn't we take the road?" she inquired in a hushed tone.

Jace shook his head. "No, the roads are well guarded. We're taking the back way in and out. You tend to live longer if you do that," he joked darkly, pointing to a well hidden path on the side of the mountain. "While it's not exactly fair, neither is war. We'll be in and out before they know what hit them," he explained.

She frowned but could easily see his logic as well as his point, and followed him into the upper reaches of the camp. He crouched down atop a small peak, looking down on the sleeping furbolg below. Pulling his bow off his back, he silently nocked an arrow and took careful aim. Nodding once to Spirit, he unleashed the arrow at the same time Spirit leapt off the peak, both of them hitting the ursa at the same time.

The firbolg made hardly a sound, the ambush having been executed perfectly. Jace slid down the side of the peak, landing gracefully on his feet, motioning for Cashmira to follow his lead. Extending his hand, he helped her to her feet. Pointing up the path, he gave a grim smile, "This is it. No matter what happens, the chief has to die. Are you ready?" he asked, gripping her shoulder as she nodded assent.

Slinging his bow, he pulled his pair of daggers, twirling them in his hands, then turned and started a low, crouching run up the trail, to the yawning opening of the cave. Pausing, he jerked his head towards the entrance, "Looks like there's just him in there. We'll hit him hard and fast, then run to Everlook as quickly as we can," he instructed, making sure both Spirit and Cashmira were prepared.

"Follow me," he said, then darted into the entrance, jumping into the darkness with daggers extended, landing with an exultant cry he'd meant to surprise the sleeping monster. Instead, he found himself facing not just the chief, but the dominant shaman of the tribe as well. His cry did succeed in surprising them, though they were quicker to recover from the surprise then he was. With twin roars, they attacked the man, rushing towards him with vile intents.

"Spirit!" cried an alarmed Jace, taking a step back and bracing himself for the inevitable assault. His alarm turned to bewilderment as the shaman simply vanished, replaced by an equally shocked looking sheep.

Both the chief and Jace paused in their attacks, each watching the distressed looking sheep being chased around the cave by Spirit. "Well, there's something you don't see every day," declared Jace, meeting the feral eyes of the chief, smiling brightly, then driving both daggers into the monsters neck.

Arcane bolts of energy followed up his attack, allowing him to dance away and avoid the swinging claws, ducking back then dancing in and striking a pair of mortal wounds on the furbolg. Spirit, having mauled the shaman out of his magically morphed form, literally tore the life from the creature, leaving it still on the cave floor.

Kneeling down, Jace pulled the beaded necklace off the chief's neck, holding it up triumphantly. "Proof. Now, let's get out of here," he said, shoving the necklace into her hands and guiding them out of the cave.

The dead sentry had been discovered during their battle and they could see a dozen or more furbolgs coming up from the lower camps. "Uh oh, that's not good," muttered Jace, nodding to the path they'd taken in. Jace led them from the camp, neither of them attempting stealth as they fled. "Head for the main road, it's patrolled by Everlook gobbo's, they'll help scrape these guys off our tail," he shouted as they bounded down the snow covered hills. Small slides of snow followed them down, like mini avalanches speeding their departure.

The terrain leveled out, giving them more stable ground on which to run. The outraged howls echoed off the hills behind them, letting them know they weren't in the clear just yet. The cobbled road stretched out before them, with the walled city of Everlook rising off to the right. Their flight and subsequent pursuit hadn't gone unnoticed, as a rather large contingent of guards from the town were now fanning out around the walls.

The captain of the guards saw them running towards the city, pointing his mace towards them. "Here comes trouble," he growled, easily recognizing Jace and Spirit. "Looks like they've riled up the Winterfall," he shouted to his lieutenants, motioning for them to extend their line outwards to help defend the fleeing duo.

As they passed the guard captain, Jace slowed his pace slightly, "Thanks Kaz, I owe you," he shouted to him.

"You owe me ten gold for this one Jace, not one!" replied the goblin, though it was obvious the exchange was something common between them due to the good natured tone he had.

Jace only stopped running when they'd reached the armored gates of Everlook, looking at a winded but exulted looking Cashmira. "We did it, Cashmira! By the gods...WE DID IT!" he shouted, picking the woman up in his arms and twirling her around happily.

She laughed at the man's happy crowing, reveling in the moment and their unlikely triumph. Impulsively she grabbed his face and kissed him hard, thrilling at the sensations it sent through her.

Their twirling stopped as Jace's eyes widened at the action, relaxing after a quick second and kissing her back just as passionately, he too basking in the moment, enjoying the feeling of being truly alive once more.

A sharp clearing of Kaz's throat broke them apart. "Hate to break up the party, but I believe you owe me?" he asked roughly, giving the man a sly smile as he did.

Jace laughed, but didn't release Cashmira fully from his arms, deftly untying a pouch at his waist and tossing it to the goblin. "Here, take it with my thanks Kaz. I'll buy you and the boys some mead after we clear this up," he said, enjoying the look of surprise on the goblin's face as he did.

Kaz walked away muttering about god touched humans, shaking his head in puzzlement, leaving them alone once more. Jace looked at the smiling face of Cashmira, memorizing the way she looked in the moment, to hold with him for all time, no matter what would come. "So, what now? The chief's dead, what about the spirit of your friend?" he asked, wondering what she'd do next.

"I must visit the stronghold of the Timbermaw to the west, let them know of the blow we struck today," she explained, touching his cheek affectionately once. "You look...happy, Jace, as if much weight has been lifted," she noted.

He paused, searching his thoughts and feelings, smiling slightly and nodding. "I guess I do. I'd forgotten how good it feels to help out others," he admitted, noticing that she was smiling broadly at his words.

"Come with me, Jace, to Timbermaw Hold. Show them our proof, let them know they have a new friend. Perhaps you will end this day with more friends, in addition to this one," Cashmira said confidently, placing his hand over her heart as she did.

He blushed at the placement of his hand, but let her hold it in place. "I'd like that, Cashmira," he said, leaning forwards and kissing her forehead tenderly.

"For a hunter, your aim is off," she chided gently, pulling his lips to hers. "My lips are down here."

A few days later, they walked hand in hand back towards Everlook, each proudly wearing the symbols given to them by the chief of Timbermaw Hold, proclaiming to all that they were honored allies of the tribe for all time due to their actions on the tribe's behalf. Neither spoke as they walked around the city towards the griffin master, comfortable in the silence and in the presence of one another.

Maethyra smiled at them knowingly, but went back to tending her hippogryph's, pretending not to notice them. The rumors and stories of their exploits had become almost a nightly occurrence in the tavern, especially given the rather unique relationship of a human and a draenei.

Cashmira looked over at the woman and nodded a greeting, meeting the knowing smile with one of her own. "Something I should know about?" inquired Jace, feeling decidedly left out by the nonverbal communication between the women.

She smiled up at him but shook her head, "No, nothing you could hope to understand," she teased, knowing that he felt more than a bit confused about the way women thought and acted, a fact that she had taken a strange delight in.

Jace took her hands in his, holding them to his chest and searched her eyes intently. "I know you said you wanted to head out to fight the Legion where ever you find them, but..." he paused, licking suddenly dry lips.

"Do not worry beloved," she told him, earning her a small blush from the man, "I listen without judgment, remember?" she assured him.

"I know, but," he paused and touched her cheek, smiling gently. "I'd heard some rumors before, back in Outland, about this city called Shattrath, and how it's governed by a being called A'dal, that claimed to be a Naaru. I was wondering if you'd like to go find out, you know, with me?" he asked shyly.

Her answering smile was like the sun as it broke the horizon, as she reached up and kissed him soulfully, letting her actions answer his question.

**A/N:** _This was written as a challenge by two of my best friends, to bring in a story that was under 10k words while still sticking with the meat of the story. Bare bones, it came down to about 9993, so in that regard I suceeded, though I was and am, not pleased with it over all. However, given this was a gift of sorts to them, I won't change it and instead will present it to everyone to enjoy it as it is. RnR if it moves you to do so. Thanks for reading and Keep Your Stick On the Ice!_

**Nomadic One**


End file.
